<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不幸的王子 by Alasinnutshell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561528">不幸的王子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell'>Alasinnutshell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>借鉴童话《不幸的公主》。<br/>Lestrade王子真的很倒霉。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes &amp; Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes &amp; Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>不幸的王子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从前有个国王，他有三个儿子，虽然他们的母亲很早就过世了，但国王答应她会好好照顾她留下的三个孩子。三个儿子渐渐长大，大儿子Gregson和二儿子Dimmock都出落得很是英俊，但最引人注目的还是小儿子Lestrade，一头银白色的短发仿佛黑夜中温柔的月光，巧克力色的眼眸总是滟滟地流转着光彩，外出打猎是一身猎装更是衬得他身形矫健，尽管常常射不中目标，但搭弓射箭的样子却着实英气逼人。</p><p>最近国王很担心，因为其他年轻的男孩都结婚了，只有他的儿子们，好歹也是王子，怎么也找不到看对眼的姑娘。</p><p>有一天，一个手握着一只巴掌大机器的古怪诗人云游而来，经过城堡请求觐见。国王召见了诗人。诗人自称从遥远的国度来到这里，一路写诗为生，并提出给国王作一首诗来请求一些果腹的食物。国王答应了。诗人环视了一下宫殿，低头在黑色的机器上噼噼啪啪地按起来，不一会儿就完成了。诗人把机器呈到国王面前，国王沉吟了一阵，突然目光灼灼地抬起头：“好诗！真是好诗！”并如约赠给诗人许多的食物。诗人接受了赏赐，当看到国王转眼间又愁眉苦脸的样子，就问他有什么烦恼，于是国王就告诉诗人原因。那诗人就接着说：“听着，记住我告诉你的话，夜里等你的儿子们都睡着之后，你好好观察他们的睡姿，然后来告诉我。”</p><p>国王照诗人说的做，在夜里观察儿子们的睡姿，他看到：大儿子把两手放在头上；二儿子把两手交叉放在胸前；最小的儿子把两手相叠夹在膝盖间。</p><p>第二天诗人又来了，国王便把他看见的告诉诗人，诗人听完后对他说：“听我说，国王陛下，你的三儿子，也就是睡觉时把两手相叠夹在膝盖间的那一个，他的命很差，而他的命也就坏了其他两个的。”</p><p>国王听后点点头，感激地送给诗人许多财宝，但诗人谢绝了国王，“请把这些留给你的儿子们作彩礼”，国王只得说：“好吧，但是你得告诉我，你叫什么名字？”</p><p>——诗人抬起眼睛说：“您可以叫我Anthea。”</p><p>当诗人走了，国王陷入沉思。“父亲，我有话要告诉你，”最小的儿子对他说，“不要担心，我都听到了，我知道，我也是害两个哥哥无法结婚的原因。把我全部的彩礼换成金币给我，我要把金币缝在猎装内衬，让我离开这里。”</p><p>国王不愿他离开，对他说：“你要到哪里去，我亲爱的孩子？”但他不愿意听，只是请求父亲告诉自己那位诗人所写的诗。</p><p>——从</p><p>这个角度看到的国王</p><p>比任何角度</p><p>看到的</p><p>都帅。</p><p>——俳句《宫殿》</p><p>Lestrade把自己打扮成猎人，和父亲道别之后就上路了。他才走出城门，他的两个哥哥就和舞会上的两位公主坠入了爱河。</p><p>这不幸的王子继续向前走，一直到了傍晚，他来到一个村庄，敲一个地板商人家的门，请求让他过夜。那商人名叫Anderson，他把Lestrade请进屋子，但他坚持要留在地窖里过夜。</p><p>夜里掌管他命运的神来了，那是一个拥有黑色卷发和漆黑长袍的神，他眼睛里满是鄙夷的光芒，一抬手就把放在地窖的地板打成碎片，并且把地窖砸得乱七八糟，虽然王子不断恳求他停下来，但掌管他命运的神怎么肯听他的话？他甚至威胁要把王子的智商和那商人平分。</p><p>第二天早上，那商人亲自到地窖来看猎人，他才一踏进地窖，就见到他所有的货全毁了，而且面目全非。他对Lestrade说：“喔，猎人先生！你做了什么好事？你把我的事业全毁了，你要我今后怎么办？”</p><p>“你放心。”他说，接着拉开上衣拿出金币，然后对他说：“这些够吗？”他说：“够了，够了。”</p><p>就这样，他向地板商人告别，然后继续上路，走啊走，一直到天黑，这次他在一个拖把商人家落脚。</p><p>在那里又像上次一样，他要求在地窖过夜，夜里掌管他命运的神又来了，同样地毁坏了所有的东西，没有一样幸存。</p><p>第二天早上，那商人Donovan亲自到地窖来看猎人，她看到这个大灾难便哭冤含屈：“有个怪胎毁了我的地窖！”然而当他双手捧上满满的金币时，她闭嘴了，她让Lestrade离开。</p><p>好心的Lestrade偷偷地给她留下了地板商人家的地址。</p><p>——这应该有用，他想。</p><p>这不幸的王子又继续上路，最后他来到一个国王的城堡。他要求觐见国王，见到国王，他便请求国王给他工作。国王是个聪明人，他马上察觉到在猎人的猎装下藏着的是一个贵族的儿子，于是他问他是否懂得宝石书法。他回答，他的宝石书法写得非常好，相同的宝石，只要有细微的差别，他都能写出完全不同的字体和颜色。于是国王把他留下来。但当这不幸的王子开始书写时，纸上的一个个字母都跳下来捣乱，它们扭来扭曲，组成奇怪的句子，甚至肮脏的粗口辱骂王子（“基佬！”“受！”），作弄他，让他片刻不得安宁。</p><p>这一切国王都看在眼里而且非常同情他。当宫女来告状，说夜里宫中的厨房里又有奇怪的人体器官，并且执意说是Lestrade干的，国王便对她们说：“住嘴，什么也不要说，你们可知道他是个王子，但这可怜的孩子命很糟。”</p><p>终于有一天国王对他说：“听着，好孩子，我有话要告诉你，这样下去你没办法过好日子，你的命运之神在背后追赶你，你必须想办法，让他给你一个新的命运。”——“我该怎么办呢？”Lestrade问，“我要怎么做，他才会给我一个新的命运？”</p><p>“来，我告诉你怎么办。你看到远处那座山了吗？那里住着全世界所有的命运之神，那里是他们的城堡，而这就是你必须走的路，你必须到那座山的山顶，找到你的命运之神，然后给他亲自泡一杯咖啡，对他说：‘亲爱的命运之神，我要跟你换我的命运’，而且在你没有看到他接受咖啡，把咖啡全部喝光之前，不管他怎么对你，你都不准离开。”</p><p>就这样王子照着他的话做，他带着咖啡豆上路，踏着山路到了山顶。他敲庭院的大门，一个非常美丽、穿着很整齐的女子出来应门，说：“喔，你不属于我。”说完又回头走进去。</p><p>一会儿之后，又有一个男人走出来，和前面一个一样干净，而且英俊。“我不认识你，好孩子。”他对王子说完后又走了。</p><p>接下来，一个又一个男人女人走出来，每个出来应门的都说他不属于他们。直到门口出来一个穿着真丝睡衣，起床气浓重的男人。“你要什么，你到这里来做什么？”他对王子说，“快走开，你影响我思考了！马上离开这里，否则我就给你一枪！”他手上不知什么时候多出来一把左轮手枪。</p><p>不幸的王子从口袋里拿出一盒尼古丁贴片给他，并且对他说：“亲爱的命运之神，请让我进去为你泡一杯咖啡。”那命运之神粗暴地撕开尼古丁贴片，把它们按在手臂上，他满足地呼出一口气，侧过身让王子进来。</p><p>王子从庭院里往里走，很快见到树林掩映下的一座小房子，烟囱还冒着白色的轻烟，越走近越是香气扑鼻。他推开小房子的门，看到里面没有一个人，但锅里煮着诱人的美食和香甜的牛奶，炉下的火烧得旺旺的。Lestrade找到研磨和泡煮咖啡的器具，小心地把咖啡豆放进去，认认真真地泡起咖啡来。</p><p>当王子终于泡出满满的一壶咖啡后，他找到一个杯子，往里面斟满，并且拉了拉门旁的金色吊绳。</p><p>“什么事？”他的命运之神飞扬着衣角出现了，他皱着眉问。</p><p>“亲爱的命运之神，我要跟你换我的命运。”不幸的王子把咖啡递给他。那男人回答：“好大的胆子！回到你父亲那里，让他重新教你打猎，提高你令人头疼的箭术和不忍直视的观察力，然后你再来，我就给你换命运。”</p><p>那些闻声而来的好心的命运之神对这个坏心肠的人说：“给这不幸的孩子一个新的命运吧！他属于你，而且走得这么辛苦，再怎么说他也是个王子，还给他吧！还给他吧！”</p><p>“这我没办法，叫他快离开这里！”他突然抢过咖啡，把咖啡泼到王子的脚边。</p><p>王子重新倒了一杯咖啡，然后再次走上前对他说：“拜托，好心的命运之神，换我一个新的命运。”但是他把他推开，并且用兜里奇怪的证件扔他。</p><p>最后，是其他命运之神的劝告，也是Lestrade的决心和毅力，硬心肠的命运之神终于改变心意，他对Lestrade说：“给我！”然后伸手拿过咖啡。</p><p>Lestrade站在他面前害怕地发抖，他以为他又要把咖啡泼掉，而这已经是壶里最后一杯了。但是这一次他一仰头把咖啡喝了个干净，并且对王子说：“听着，记住我说的话！拿着这卷西装布，”他塞给他一卷上好的西装布，“把它收好，这卷布你不准卖，也不准送人。如果有人向你要这卷布，你只能要他拿等重的东西来换。现在你可以走了，当心！”</p><p>王子拿着那卷西装布回到国王那里，再也没有人来捣蛋了。</p><p>邻国的王后即将为二王子举行婚礼，正为新郎（另一个）的礼服缺一块上好的料子发愁。她派人四处询问，要找到一块同样的西装布，他们听说，邻国的王宫里有一个男孩，他有一卷西装布。于是他们请Lestrade带着那卷西装布到新郎（另一个）这里来，好让他们看看那卷西装布是不是能与新郎的礼服配得上。</p><p>当他来了之后，他们马上把那卷西装布和礼服放在一起，毫无疑问，这正是他们需要的。于是他们问Lestrade，这卷西装布他要卖多少钱。Lestrade回答说他不卖，他只要等重的东西来换。于是他们把西装布放到秤子的一边，另外一边放上金币，而秤子一动也不动，他们不断加金币上去，但还是没有用。</p><p>这时，王后的大儿子刚好处理完政务从一辆黑色马车上下来，他回身同马车里的一位低头忙碌的女官交谈了几句，一抹笑意便覆在了冰蓝色的瞳孔里。他手里提着一把黑伞，身上的三件套纤尘不染，头上的发际线因为过于智慧的头脑而自觉地排列成倒过来的W（Wisdom）。“这是我的大儿子，Mycroft。”等他走上前来，执起王后的手吻了吻后，王后向Lestrade介绍道，“这是Lestrade，他拥有John礼服上缺失的那块布，但我们找不到和它等重的东西和他换。”Mycroft点点头，径直往秤子上走去。当他站到秤子上，两边终于相抵。于是Mycroft用伞柄勾过Lestrade，挑了挑眉毛说：“现在你的西装布和我一样重，我们只好拿我换你的布。”</p><p>就这样，王子和王子结婚了，他们举行了盛大的婚礼，从此过着幸福的日子，而且命运也越变越好了。</p><p> </p><p>后记：</p><p>远处那座山上——</p><p>“怎么样John，我们的新房。”新婚的二王子为爱人打开房门。</p><p>“不错，就是东西乱了点，只要把这些扔掉——”</p><p>“——我已经提前把东西搬了点进来……”</p><p>“呃，我不是这个意思——”</p><p>“——没关系John，”二王子低下头匆匆地装模作样收拾起来。</p><p>“Sherlock，”被叫做John的男人无奈地叫道，“这里很好，真的——我会收拾的，好吗？”他拉起嘴角掩不住笑意的爱人说，“说实话，你为什么会帮Mycroft？你说过他是你的宿敌……”</p><p>“……John，你没听说过我们这里的习俗吗？必须【按顺序】，兄长和姐姐先结婚，然后才轮到弟弟妹妹们。”二王子烦躁地抓抓天然卷的头发，“况且他答应把这里给我。”</p><p>“……哦……”一旁的John露出一个了然的羞涩笑容。</p><p>“别乱猜John，”Sherlock语速惊人，“帮我倒杯咖啡，两块糖——”John笑意不减，一边应他一边向厨房走去。</p><p>“——Lestrade那个白痴，泡咖啡居然不加糖，”Sherlock低声抱怨道，“哈，真够那死胖子受的了。”他随着句子结尾的愉快升调身体一歪倒在沙发上，一只手从腰上拔下左轮手枪“呯呯呯”朝墙上开了三枪。</p><p> </p><p>【END】</p><p> </p><p>番外</p><p>这是福利，来自Anthea的小小爱好和他“巴掌大的黑色机器”里一个隐藏加密的神秘文件夹。</p><p> </p><p>头儿</p><p>追个人都这么麻烦</p><p>真是让人</p><p>Hold不住。</p><p>——俳句《爱情》</p><p> </p><p>阳光</p><p>散落在附近屋顶的红砖上</p><p>头儿的卧室</p><p>窗帘没拉</p><p>盎然的春意</p><p>亮瞎了我的</p><p>眼睛。</p><p>——俳句《城堡》</p><p> </p><p>突然</p><p>同情起Lestrade殿下了</p><p>据说他</p><p>一整天都没有下床</p><p>但头儿</p><p>竟然哼起了小曲儿</p><p>一定是我</p><p>想太多。</p><p>——俳句《写在头儿结婚后复工的第一周（其一）》</p><p> </p><p>今天</p><p>头儿让我做了两件事</p><p>一件是</p><p>给Lestrade殿下</p><p>送一味药</p><p>它有一个古典的东方名字</p><p>——六味地黄丸</p><p>另一件</p><p>是不许在他面前</p><p>笑出声</p><p>哈哈。</p><p>——俳句《写在头儿结婚后复工的第一周（其二）》</p><p> </p><p>咖啡</p><p>要加四块糖</p><p>头儿越来越</p><p>重口了</p><p>这样下去</p><p>Lestrade殿下还受得了</p><p>吗？</p><p>——俳句《写在头儿结婚后复工的第一周（其三）》</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>已阅。——MH</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>